Navroze mountains
Danger: Normal Sub zones: Frost peak Inhabitants: kil These are the mountains that surround Frost peak, and as such, they are quite an expansive locale, with many sub-areas littered in and around them. They are riddled with rocky winding paths, steep canyons, deep caves and mysterious subterranean caverns eliciting many rumors of treasures and ancient artifacts lying hidden away. However, the thing the Navroze mountains are best known for is their ever-changing climate. Three seasons take place all at once throughout the area, each of them covering roughly a third or so of the range. They are all in perpetual motion, rotating through the mountains around Frost Peak. They usually last about one and a quarter months, although some wide variations have been observed. This cyclic phenomenon fascinates scientist who are hard pressed to explain it with meteorology alone. The entire area seems to have its own independent climate and weather system that is hardly ever influenced by the rest of Felarya The "first" season in the cycle is known as Morgin. Telltale signs that a section of the range is in Morgin are the mostly sunny and hot weather as well as areas of verdant flora and very active fauna. Though hot, the terrain isn't nearly as harsh as places like Lamina, as numerous rivers and streams brought on by the previous season flow through the land, making fresh water plentiful. The true danger comes from much of the fauna that either becomes active during Morgin or migrate to follow it. It involves dangerous predatory animals roaming the land as well as some sapient predator species that inhabit areas of the range, such as gorgons and harpies who prefer that climate and are thus more commonly encountered during Morgin. The "second" season in the cycle is called Zephin. This chaotic season is characterized by harsh winds blowing through the area, caused by an important rise in dimensional instability that typically accompanies it. This instability also manifests itself in the inexplicable growing of smaller mountains and hills from the sides of larger ones, seemingly overnight, which greatly effects the air flow in the region going through Zephin. Temperatures are much cooler than in Morgin but remain mild. In general, both fauna and flora are extremely subdued during Zephin, to the point where mountains gripped by this season seem barren and desolate. Earth elementals, however, tend to thrive, as their sturdy bodies can easily withstand the harsh winds, allowing them to scrounge for food in the form of animals taking shelter from the winds, or brave/foolhardy adventuring parties traversing the mountains. The "third" season in the cycle is named Pluvin. It is characterized by heavy and constant rainfall, and a lush, persistent flora. Temperatures are the lowest of the three seasons and can sometimes reach almost freezing levels. It is theorized by some that the massive amount of moisture is gathered from other worlds that become connected to the range during Zephin. Obviously, due to the intense rainfall, many rivers form down the mountains, and the flora of areas affected by Pluvin flourishes in very varied tones of color. The Pluvin-time fauna is comprised of many reptiles and a myriad of insects who greatly enjoy the humidity of the season. There are a few "in between" areas of seasons as well which have unique characteristics of their own. The transition from Morgin to Zephin in particular is said to be eerily calm, with strange, ghostly lights appearing during the night. These 'in between' seasons are a gradual process that, to someone staying in one spot as it happens, would seem to take about seven-eighths of a full day to complete. *Credits to Nyaha for the Navroze mountains idea. Category:locations